Yandere - Extension of Saki's route
by AnimeCommsTJ
Summary: This is an extension of Saki's "neutral" ending in Yandere, where Subaru's final choice is to cut the tape with the box cutter and run. I've turned it into what I believe is a good ending.


Yandere - I love you so I want to []ill you

Just a notice, this is what each BGM will be:

BGM01 - Basic happy guitar music that plays at the very start of the game, when nothing  
exciting is happening and the day is playing out normally.

BGM02 - The music that plays during the h-scenes, and during the courtyard scenes with  
Maika.

BGM03 - The very creepy, eerie music that plays during most perspective changes, or when  
Subaru notices the bloody handprints on his door, the day after Yuumi's nighttime visit.

BGM04 - The kind of sci-fi music that plays during most confrontation scenes between Saki  
and the other girls.

BGM05 - The action-horror style music that plays during the majority of the ending scenes.  
This is what is playing at the beginning of this Fanfic, during the final choice and until  
the perspective change to Saki.

BGM06 - The dark, depressing guitar music that plays during the scene where Maika is  
getting bullied.

BGM07 - The also depressing guitar music that plays at the end of the game, when Subaru is  
thinking the week over to himself, the night before an ending route is reached.

If there is music playing, I will put in whatever BGM is playing using this format:

dialogue

PLAY [BGM05]

dialogue

If the music stops, I will show it as such

dialogue

[STOP MUSIC]

dialogue

A change in perspective will stop the music automatically, until a BGM is played.

Anywho, let's get started.  
To note, this is a continuation off of Saki's not-so-bad ending.

Saki's Route  
Route3

Subaru's Perspective

(Oda Residence)

PLAY [BGM05]

CHOICE:  
Fight back with the box cutter  
Cut the tape with the box cutter and run

Choice2

With this...!

I slide the entire blade out and cut the tape from the door without hesitation.

This is much faster than tearing it off piece by piece.

[Subaru]  
Alright!

With almost one slice, I cut enough so that the door could be opened.

To confirm, I push it open at once.

[Saki]  
Ah...

I hear Saki's voice behind me.  
Even so, I run outside without hesitation.

Saki's Perspective

(Streets at night)

PLAY [BGM03]

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan... wait!  
Where are you going...?

Subaru-chan runs out of the house.  
I jump outside, chasing him.

Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan!

Why are you running...?

Subaru-chan, you're mean...  
Are you going to leave me?

[Subaru]  
S-Stay away...!

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan...  
Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, wait...

I chase the fleeing Subaru-chan.

What...?  
Why?

Subaru-chan, running from me is mean...

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan

*Car horn*  
*Screeching tires*

[Saki]  
Ah...?

*Thud*  
*Screen flashes red*

Suddenly, I feel a blow to my side.

What...?

My sight goes round and round. I feel a sharp, burning pain.

Huh...?

What...?

I can't...?

It hurts...  
Why...?

I don't know why, but I'm lying on the road.

I'm cold...  
It really hurts...

The world goes dark before my eyes.  
Subaru-chan's getting hazier and hazier.

Subaru-chan...

Don't, Subaru-chan  
Don't leave me, no, no...

[Subaru]

Saki...

Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan came back...  
Subaru-chan came back to me...

I guess he can't live without me after all.

[Subaru]  
...

Subaru-chan...

Huh...?  
Subaru-chan...

Why can't I move my body...?  
I want to hug Subaru-chan...

He continues to blur until...  
Subaru-chan disappears...

But... I'm sure that Subaru-chan is looking at me.  
I'm so happy...

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan...

Subaru-chan is looking at me...  
He's looking at me...

HE'S LOOKING AT ONLY ME.

I'm so happy...

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-cha-

*Screen slowly fades, at the same time Ambulance sounds appear*

Subaru's Perspective

(Streets at night)

PLAY [BGM05]

[Subaru]

Saki...

Shit! I didn't want this! No! Fuck!

This is my fucking childhood friend.  
I can't just let her die like this  
...Even if she is insane...I love her.

The driver that hit Saki stopped for a moment, stared in horror, then continued off.

I'll find you, asshole. I'll fucking kill you.

I run into Saki's house as quickly as possible. Luckily the door was unlocked. She must've  
forgotten to lock it when she woke me up this morning.

Wait...where are her parents?

Whatever, not important.

I pick up the phone, and immediately call emergency services.

[Subaru]  
Hello!? I need an ambulance to the Oda residence now!  
A girl's just been hit by a car.

I head back outside and pull Saki out of the road and onto the sidewalk.  
I throw the chainsaw into a bush somewhere and hold onto Saki until the ambulance arrives.

I check for a pulse. She's unconscious, but her heart is still 's still  
breathing, but barely.

Only minutes after the call was made, I hear sirens coming down the street.

The ambulance stops on the curb in front of me and EMCs quickly come out and lift Saki onto  
a stretcher and into the back of the ambulance.

I follow in behind her, holding her limp hand, watching her closely.

[Subaru]  
Saki...please don't die.  
Please stay with me, Saki...

She may be weird, she may be clingy.

She may get jealous, she may get pouty.

She may be insane, she may be possessive.

But I love her. I can't let anything happen to her.

STOP MUSIC

[Saki]  
Mm...mmph...

I hear a small sound coming from Saki

[Subaru]  
S-Saki? Saki!?

I look down at her, her lips are moving slightly. It seems she's trying to talk, but having  
trouble doing so.

Thank god...she's alive.

PLAY [BGM02]

[Saki]  
S...Suba...ru...chan...

She says my name, very slowly and quietly.

I've never been so relieved in my life.

[Subaru]  
Saki...  
Shh...

I lean down and put my hand on her shoulder, looking down into her eyes.

They haven't changed since earlier. Her eyes are still unhealthy, but she looks like she's  
in pain.

Then, she smiles awkwardly

[Saki]  
Subaru-chan...you...didn't...leave...me...

At this point, her eyes don't bother me anymore. Her evil stares, her sinister smiles, I  
don't care anymore. I realized that I love her for her. She doesn't bother me anymore.

I kiss her pale cheek gently, which then dyes red along with the rest of her face.

She looks up at me. The light in her eyes comes back, and she looks normal. She looks  
normal, and she looks happy.

[Subaru]  
You're going to be okay, Saki. Just hang in there.

I never thought I'd actually develop feelings for her. I only ever expected to have her as  
a sex friend. Is it because I saw her in pain?

I know it hurts to be rejected by the man you love...but she's never shown any real pain.  
All she's done was refuse to let me leave her. She's posessive, insane, violent. I've  
never seen her in pain before. I've never seen her scared, or truely sad, or in pain.

Now that I've seen her like this...is it that I feel a need to protect her, because I've  
known her for so long? She's never been in danger before...

If anything, she's put me in danger for awhile. I don't feel safe around her...  
But at the same time, I can't stand to be away from her.

Is this love? Being able to ignore the flaws of the one you love, just to be with them?

I'm a real asshole. All she ever wanted was to be with me.

She dedicated her whole life, everything she did, everything she said to be with me, to  
keep others off of me so she could have me for herself.

I thought she was just weird and creepy and stupid and insane. But I was wrong.

She's not insane. She's in love.

And...I think I am too.

I finally understand you, Saki.

[Saki]  
Hey...Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Yes? What is it, Saki?

I'll never ignore her again. I'll never look at anyone else the way I look at her.

[Saki]  
I love you, Subaru-chan.

[Subaru]  
Is that so?

[Saki]  
Mmhm!

My whole life, ever since I've known her, I've neglected to understand her feelings for me.

I just treated her as a maid, as someone who did stuff for me because I was lazy.

I've used her my whole life. Then she confessed to me, and all I did was use her as  
something else, while even lying to her and leading her on.

I'll never do that again, I know she deserves better, and I'm going to give her what she  
does deserve. It's time I start being a man, even if it takes almost losing my childhood  
friend to realize that.

Soon, the ambulance comes to a halt and EMCs take Saki out of the back and into the  
hospital. I'd ask to come, but I can't distract her thoughts. She needs rest.

I need rest as well, this has been a very hectic night.

I head home in the dark night, praying that Saki will be okay.

PLAY [BGM07]

(Oda Residence)

As I get home, I see the mess that the living room is in, and I remember how crazy this  
night has been. But crazy as it was, I think I could consider it the best night of my life.  
I just hope Saki will be okay.

I close and lock the door behind me.  
Saki broke the chain lock, so I'll have to hope that nobody else has a key besides her.

I soon head up to my room.

(Subaru's Room)

I don't really have the energy to think any more tonight.

I lay down, close my eyes, and drift off to sleep.

[STOP MUSIC]

...

(Phone Ringing)

[Subaru]  
Mmph...seriously?

The phone is ringing this early? God dammit...  
Well, I may as well answer it.

[Subaru]  
Hello?

PLAY [BGM01]

[?]  
Hello. May I speak to a...Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
Uh, speaking, and it's Subaru, thank you.  
Who is this?

Wait, there's only one person I know that calls me Subaru-chan...

[?]  
This is the hospital calling.  
We just wanted to inform you of Ms. Miyauchi's condition, seeing as you're the only person  
she talks about.

Wait, what?  
I'm overjoyed that they're letting me know.  
But doesn't she care about her parents...?

Well, that doesn't matter right now.

[Subaru]  
Is she alive!?  
Will she be okay!?  
What's going on?

I know I'm panicking, but I need to know if she's okay.

[?]  
Calm down, sir.  
Ms. Miyauchi got out with just a few bruises and a broken hip.  
The surgery to fix her hip went well.

Thank god. Thank everything.

I'm so happy to hear all of what I'm hearing.

[?]  
Yeah. The injury wasn't too severe, it was mainly the shock that hurt her.  
She doesn't seem to care about her condition, though.  
All she's concerned with is you.

Heh, yup. That's classic Saki.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

[Subaru]  
When can she be released?

[?]  
Well, today, technically.  
Although it'd be best if we could monitor her for awhile.  
Regardless, if she leaves within the next few weeks, it'll be on a wheelchair.

[?]  
Well, at least until her hip heals enough for her to walk on it.  
You can come get her whenever you'd like, I doubt she'll have any problems with it.

I smile to myself and feel a little warmer inside.

Saki is still Saki, wheelchair or not.

I'd love nothing more than to be able to see her now.

[Subaru]  
Will do. I'll be over there in a little while.

[?]  
Alright sir, take care.

(Dial tone, followed by hanging up the phone)

Today is a good day. I get to see Saki, alive and well.

Yuumi's Perspective

(Kikushita Residence)

PLAY [BGM03]

So, Miyauchi-san is in the hospital.

That means she can't get in my way.

I have Oda-kun all to myself.

What shall I do to him? What shall we do together?

I have to go to his house. I have to find him. I want him.

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun...  
You're all mine...  
Now you'll only pay attention to me...

Yes...

All mine...

I leave home, on my way to Oda-kun's house.

(Streets at day)

To Oda-kun's house...

I'm excited. I feel myself getting hot down there.

[Yuumi]  
Not much longer, Oda-kun...

Subaru's Perspective

(Streets at day)

PLAY [BGM05]

Walking to the hospital, I look around for a moment and notice a strange figure in the  
distance.

Wait, is that...?

[Subaru]  
Erp...

That's Yuumi. Her face looks broken, and she's...she's heading towards my house.

Yuumi, what the hell are you doing...?

Oh...no...

[Subaru]  
Fuck!

In my excitement to see Saki today, I forgot to lock the door to my house.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

FUCK! GOD DAMMIT!

I can't get to my house now. She's ahead of me, and if I run she'll likely notice me.

What do I do...

The chainsaw was thrown into a bush, so it should be hidden from her.

Even so...there are a lot of things in my home she could use against Saki.

Saki can't defend herself in a wheelchair.

And I don't know how strong Yuumi is. I can't test that, not with Saki's life at stake.

Maybe I should stay in the hospital with Saki...?

That seems like the logical idea. At least, until I can call for help.

I won't let anything happen to her.

I love her.

I love you, Saki.

[STOP MUSIC]

[?]  
Hey, you!

I hear someone call out in my direction.

It's a male's voice, so I don't worry that it might be Yuumi.

I look over to see him catching up to me.

[?]  
You're Subaru, right? Subaru Oda?

[Subaru]  
Yes, I am. Who might you be?

PLAY [BGM01]

[?]  
Name's Hashiro.  
Hashiro Tonaka.

[Subaru]  
Ah, right. Wait, you're in my homeroom, aren't you?

[Hashiro]  
That I am, my friend.  
I believe we both have the same destination.

I look up at him in amazement.

I'm surprised he'd think I'd give two shits about Saki, considering how I've treated her.  
At the same time, I'm glad he doesn't think that.

[Hashiro]  
Y'know Oda, word around class, and even the school is that you saved her life.  
You're a hero to the school now.

[Hashiro]  
The doctor who called the school about Saki's condition also told them that if you hadn't  
called the ambulance when you did, she would have never made it.

My face almost goes red at the remark.

Hashiro puts his arm around my shoulders and pats me on the chest.

[Hashiro]  
I've seen you two together. The way you always spend time with her. Even with how clingy  
she is.

[Hashiro]  
If I were a girl, I'd be jealous of her.  
Miyauchi has a hell of a guy. Make sure you let her know how lucky she is!

He taps his nose and smirks. I won't deny it, though.

Even with all the shit I've been through, the terrifying things I've endured from Saki,  
Yuumi, and even Maika at times, I stuck through it and I pulled through for Saki.

She's alive right now because of me. She may be crazy, but she's mine.

Only mine.

If anyone else lays a hand on her, they'll have to answer to me.

Wow, maybe her possessiveness is rubbing off on me.

But I don't care.

Saki is my girl. Only mine. And I'm only her guy.

But my thoughts are interrupted-

[Hashiro]  
I'm actually surprised Kikushita-sensei hasn't visited her yet, actually.

PLAY [BGM06]

Ergh...Yuumi.

She's on her way to my house...

But can I really say that to my classmate?

It'd be bad if anything got out about my past with Yuumi.

Very, very bad.

I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone.

It sucks having to keep the truth inside like that, but I don't have a choice.

Maybe Saki could help...but she doesn't like when I bring up other women.

But...I trust her. I love her, I need her. She's all I have...maybe she'll understand.

...No. I can't bring it up to her. I'll have to deal with this myself, when I get to it.

[STOP MUSIC]

I need to leave this matter for later. I have someone more important to attend to.

Suddenly, Hashiro snaps his fingers in front of me

PLAY [BGM01]

[Hashiro]  
Yo, dude, you with me?

[Subaru]  
Oh, uh, yes sorry, just thinking about some things.

[Subaru]  
Hey, we should get going.  
Saki's probably dying to see me.  
And I'm sure she won't mind seeing a few classmates as well.

I'm being modest. All she ever thinks about is me, she won't give a rats ass about anyone  
else as long as I'm there.

Hashiro nods and we continue onwards to the hospital, making idle chatter along the way.

I go to put my hands in my pocket, but I feel something weird.

PLAY [BGM04]

I move my hand around in my pocket, realizing before long that I still have a box cutter in  
there.

Oh right...from that incident with Saki...

I should probably keep this hidden in there. I hope it isn't noticed, I would hate to be  
caught in a hospital with a concealed weapon.

Although...

A box cutter is a box cutter, it could have its uses outside of violence.

I learned that the fun way...

...

I should probably stop thinking about that.

[STOP MUSIC]

We finally arrive at the hospital, and I pull my hands out of my pocket to avoid suspicion.

We head inside the front entrance to the large building.

PLAY [BGM01]

(Hospital emergency waiting room)

It seems like we're the only ones in here.

I motion Hashiro to sit, but he simply says to me in a calm voice:

[Hashiro]  
Man, honestly, I think you're the only one Saki really wants to see.  
I'm gonna peace, I've got homework and shit, can't fall behind.  
Take care man, I hope she's okay.

I wave him off and he leaves the same way we came in.

He's probably right. Saki's obsessed with me, but really only me.

I'm glad I came.

I approach the receptionist at her desk.

[Receptionist]  
Yes? May I help you?

[Subaru]  
Hello, ma'am. I'm here to see Saki Miyauchi? She was admitted here yesterday, I believe.

[Receptionist]  
Hmm...Miyauchi...Ah, yes! You must be Subaru?

[Subaru]  
Correct.

[Receptionist]  
Ah, good. You're actually the only person with permission to visit her. Miyauchi's request.

Wow, well I'll be damned. Guess it's a good thing Hashiro left, then. That would've been  
slightly awkward.

[Receptionist]  
Alright...and we're good. Third door to your left down that hall.

She points down the hallway directly across from the entrance.

[Receptionist]  
Make sure you check out here before leaving, okay?

I give her an affirmative nod before heading over to Saki's room.

Yuumi's Perspective

PLAY [BGM03]

(Oda Residence)

Oda-kun's door was wide open...he must've been expecting me!

[Yuumi]  
I'm coming, Oda-kun!

I bet he's asleep in his room. I'll surprise him.

I quickly run to his room.

(Subaru's Room)

PLAY [BGM05]

What...?

[Yuumi]  
Oda-kun isn't here...?  
Where could he be?

Where could you be, Oda-kun?

Maybe he's looking for me

I'll find him, somehow.

I'm coming, Oda-kun.

[Yuumi]  
Wait for me, I'm coming for you!

Oda-kun will be mine. All mine.

*tires skidding*

*car door opening and then closing*

...

I hear a vehicle pulling up in front of Oda-kun's house.

Wait...it's sunday...no, it couldn't be...

Oda-kun's parents...I can't let them see me...

I have to escape!

[Yuumi]  
Ah!

A window. I can escape out this window!

It's high up, but I see a bush down below that I could reach.

I open the window and prepare to jump.

[Yuumi]  
Here goes...

I jump out the window, aiming for the bushes below and-

Subaru's Perspective

(Hospital emergency waiting room)

I slowly push the door open to Saki's room.

There's nobody there but her.

I quietly walk inside, taking care not to wake her.

(A hospital room)

Saki, laying on the bed, sound asleep, in nothing but a hospital gown. There are a few  
bandages wrapped around her body, but she's beautiful nonetheless.

I walk over to her and kiss her cheek gently. As I do, her eyes open slightly.

Oops, didn't mean to wake you...heh.

Saki's Perspective

PLAY [BGM02]

(A hospital room)

My eyes open slowly. I feel something on my cheek.

As I wake up, I see a person leaning up from my face.

Is that...Subaru-chan?

He...he really came?

I see him smile as he looks down at me.

Subaru-chan...you came back for me.

You saved me...and you came to see me...

I guess he does love me, after all.

I guess he really does care about only me, after all.

Subaru-chan didn't run from me...he saved me.

Subaru-chan saved me.

Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan, Subaru-chan...

I love you, Subaru-chan.

I'm so happy.

I get to be with Subaru-chan.

I'm so happy, Subaru-chan.

[Saki]  
I love you, Subaru-chan.  
I love you.

[Subaru]  
Saki...I love you too.

I shift over to make room for Subaru-chan.

It hurts, but it's okay, because I want to be with Subaru-chan.

He climbs in bed with me, and we lay together for the rest of the day.

...I love you, Subaru-chan.

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan

Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan  
Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan Subaru-chan

You're all mine, Subaru-chan. All mine.

I let my body rest next to Subaru-chan.

I never want to move. I want to be here forever.

I want to be with Subaru-chan forever.

I love you, Subaru-chan.

One day, I'll marry you, Subaru-chan.

We'll have kids, Subaru-chan.

I'll never leave you, Subaru-chan.

You'll never leave me, Subaru-chan.

We'll be together forever, Subaru-chan.

Subaru-chan, I love you.

Subaru's Perspective

PLAY [BGM02]

(A hospital room)

I lay quietly next to Saki, simply savoring her embrace.

I'll never leave her. I'll stay with her, forever.

I won't cheat on her, I won't hurt her ever again.

She deserves better, and I'll make sure I give her what she deserves.

...I never thought I'd think this way of anyone.

I guess watching my childhood friend almost die is quite a life-changing experience.

We lay together like this for the rest of the day.

...

I love you, Saki.

I love you.

Nothing else matters anymore.

[Subaru]  
Y'know, Saki.

[Saki]  
Mmm?  
What is it, Subaru-chan?

[Subaru]  
It's going to be fun breaking this to our parents.

[Subaru]  
But, I'm sure they won't mind.  
There's nobody more perfect for each other. We've known each other our whole lives, after  
all.

[Saki]  
Mhm! Yup!  
Nobody better for Subaru-chan than me.  
Nobody better for me than Subaru-chan.

[Saki]  
Nobody.  
Nobody nobody nobody nobody.

Saki almost starts rambling delusionally, but catches herself before she continues.

I smile at her, holding her close to me and closing my eyes.

Sigh...I love you, Saki.

I'm finally...happy.

GOOD END

Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this somewhat short continuation of Saki's neutral ending  
(Now turned good) in Yandere. If anyone wants me to attempt to re-write anything else from  
any of the Yandere VNs, or something else entirely, please let me know in the comments, or  
email me at terrance_d_davis .

Thank you all so much for reading, and have a good day. :3


End file.
